Fluffy's Addiction
by Naiya Kokoro
Summary: REDONE! NOW A ONESHOT! Fluffy is captured by Naraku. Does he escape? Better yet, does he want to?


**Fluffy's Addiction**

By Naiya Kokoro

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Inuyasha. Anyone who thinks I think I do own Inuyasha is an idiot.

When Sesshoumaru woke up, he saw nothing. Nothing but haze. The air around him was thick and humid. To his sensitive nose it smelled like a wet animal. He couldn't remember a thing except going to get rid of an intruder on his lands, and then nothing.

He tried to take a step forward but found that he was unable to do so. His wrists and ankles were magically bound to the stone wall behind him. "Kuso," he whispered to the empty room. Or so he thought it was, for from the other side came a dark chuckle. Even with his vision impaired, the demon lord knew who it was.

"Release me now, Naraku, and I shall spare your life."

"Look at yourself, Sesshoumaru. You are in no position to make demands here." Naraku's energy closed in around Sesshoumaru, although the hanyou himself remained hidden. It was supposed to choke the demon lord, show off Naraku's power, but Sesshoumaru was not impressed. He simply released some of his youki to counter Naraku's.

"You forget who I am, half-breed. Your tricks are no match for my power, no matter how many demons you consume. Now I shall say it again. Release me and I shall spare your life."

The fog disappeared and Naraku appeared right in front Sesshoumaru, their noses almost touching. Sesshoumaru had to fight back a gasp. This was definitely not expected.

"Would you at least like to know _why_ I have you here?" he asked. When he received no answer, he continued. "Let's just say, I have developed a sort of _curiosity_ concerning you, Sesshoumaru." Naraku's whisper was so low Sesshoumaru had to strain his ears to hear it. "I find myself... thinking about you... All. The. Time."

Alarms flared in Sesshoumaru's brain. Naraku's hands, which had been on either side of him against the wall, were now slowly creeping onto his hands, down his arms, onto his shoulders, his chest, across his stomach, and finally they rested on his obi.

"Get the picture?"

Before Sesshoumaru could blink, his haori was gone, in shredded piece on the floor. His hakama followed suit. The dungeon air was icy and Sesshoumaru could feel the heat of Naraku's body, pressed against his, through the thin fabric of Naraku's clothing. The hanyou buried his face in Sesshoumaru's neck, his warm breath creating goose bumps on Sesshoumaru's skin.

Sesshoumaru's mind was reeling...his sworn enemy who had once tried to kill him now held him in captivity but instead of killing him, he was _kissing him?_ Naraku's lips moved up and down Sesshoumaru's neck, his claws tracing patterns on his stomach.

"Release me, you damn hanyou," Sesshoumaru panted. His eyes were closed, his head tilted back as far as the wall would allow it to go. Naraku's kisses moved lower, until he was forced to drop to his knees for support. There he found-

"Stop!" Sesshoumaru commanded. Naraku looked up at him. The demon lord was glistening with sweat, his head tilted back, chest heaving, and panting like a dog, but he had commanded him to stop. At his questioning expression, all Sesshoumaru said was, "One of your minions approaches. Probably the witch."

"Ah." Slowly, Naraku stood up, brushed some invisible dirt off his hakama, and exited the room. Sesshoumaru could hear voices, belonging to Naraku and Kagura, but could not make out what they were saying. Whatever Kagura had to say, she took twenty minutes to do so before Naraku re-entered the room.

"Still where I left you, I see," Naraku chuckled. "Now, where were we? Oh yes..."

He approached Sesshoumaru with a predatory gleam in his eye. Sesshoumaru stared back with more hatred than he had ever felt for anyone. Naraku was either not bothered by it or didn't care because he continued towards him. After what seemed like hours in the mind of Sesshoumaru, Naraku raised his hand and with his claw drew a single line down the middle of Sesshoumaru's chest, leaving a thin trail of blood behind it. Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together, being unable to do anything but watch as Naraku left more and more cuts on him.

"Does it hurt?" Naraku asked, knowing Sesshoumaru wouldn't answer. Smirking, he slowly bent his head and ran his tongue along the first cut, then the second, then the third. He did this with all of the cuts, one by one.

Sesshoumaru was not surprised at what Naraku was doing. He had always suspected the hanyou to partake in this type of activity. No, what surprised him was that, as sick as it made him, he actually _enjoyed_ what Naraku was doing. Each time Naraku's tongue touched his skin his excitement increased. He wanted more of Naraku's tongue, and Sesshoumaru always got what he wanted.

**A/N:** Whoo! Finally done! I know, I know, but this was the worst case of writer's block I ever had! I had to make it short...


End file.
